


Il croyait

by AerayhKateji



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Ca se voit, Gen, je débute sur le site, je sais pas quoi mettre, sermon, sinon c'est triste
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerayhKateji/pseuds/AerayhKateji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il croyait si fort. Tellement fort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il croyait

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, euh.....  
> J'ai encore un peu de mal avec ce site, mais je vais m'y faire :3  
> Basé sur ceci : [ICI](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0qlfeXnIxn4)  
> Enjoy pour cette horreur \o/

Tes yeux rencontrent le ciel étoilé au-dessus de tout avant de se reposer sur les personnes qui se sont amassées autour de toi. Tu ne reconnais personne, si ce n’est la femme que tu aimes, pathétique sur le sol poussiéreux taché ci et là de ton sang de paria et ta mère, enchaînée, prête à être vendue en esclavage à qui sait quel fou. Tu es hué, tu es raillé et tes paupières se ferment pour protéger ton regard de cette masse d’imbéciles monstrueux qui te donnent la nausée. Tu y croyais, pourtant. Tu y croyais avec une force indescriptible. Une force que personne n’était capable de ne serait-ce qu’imaginer. Tu croyais qu’ils pouvaient changer. Tu en étais persuadé. Rien qu’à y repenser, tu te sens naïf et idiot. Tu voudrais rire. Rire de ta propre imbécilité passée. Maintenant que tu découvres la face cachée de l’Iceberg, le véritable visage de ton espèce que tu as toujours refusé de voir, une colère brûle au fond de toi. Violente, destructrice. Une rage qui ne se décrit pas et qui devient plus virulente encore quand tu repenses aux personnes que tu aimes et que tu n’as pas su protéger parce que tu y croyais. Tu croyais que tu changerais le monde. 

Tu croyais.

Ta voix commença à résonner, on fit silence pour t’écouter murmurer tout d’abord d’une voix rauque ;

« J’ai été pacifique, j’ai été bon. »

Tu décris ensuite le monde tel que tu l’as connu, tel que tu l’as vu. Tu décris les sentiments qu’ils ne connaitront jamais, stupides et ignobles qu’ils sont. Tes murmures se sont changés en cris, hurlements d’un mélange de colère sans limite et d’un désespoir plus grand encore. Tu t’arraches la gorge, ta voix se fait douloureuse, mais ton discours – le dernier – ne s’arrêtera pas là.

Tu parles de celle que tu aimes, qu’on a épargné tandis que tu étais mourant. Tu parles de ta mère qui te regarde, les yeux remplies de larmes que tu vois s’écraser au sol. Elle part parce que tu y croyais. Elle pleure parce que tu y croyais. Tu songes ensuite à ton meilleur ami que tu imagines dans les pires souffrances – sont-ce des gouttelettes qui coulent sur tes joues et viennent se fracasser dans la poussière dont tu es originaire et à laquelle tu retourneras, ou sont-ce tes rêves qui s’envolent une bonne fois pour toute ? Il souffre parce que tu y croyais. L’espoir n’a fait que le mal autour de toi, comme ces personnes tuées pour une Révolution ratée, écrasée sous le pied d’une Impératrice tyrannique que tu exècres, que tu pourrais presque détester plus que cette foule ou que toi-même.

« J’ai cru que je pouvais vous putain de changer. Tuez-moi pour être un PUTAIN DE FOU ! »

Tu hurles. Tu hurles cette fois si fort que tu penses que d’autres ont hurlé avec toi. Qu’une personne seule ne peut pas avoir crié avec autant de force – c’est désormais à peine si le vent ose souffler, si chacun ose respirer. Alors, le temps de quelques secondes et d’un rythme cardiaque trop lent, tu reprends. Cette fois, ta voix est un murmure qui a l’air de résonné. Et tu te détestes. Tu te détestes des tréfonds de ton âme, car malgré la femme que tu aimes au-delà des mots ou des définitions…

« Je suis en colère. »

Malgré ta mère, malgré ton meilleur ami que tu sais aux prises de la femme qui mènera, tu le sais, ton espèce dans le chaos le plus profond, dans le sang et finalement l’extinction.

« Parce que je vous ai pardonné. »

Malgré la haine comme le feu le plus hardant qui brûle au fond de toi, et ta voix qui risque de s’oublier au fil des siècles.

« Et, je suis peut-être le pire fou d’Alternia, mais… »

Malgré tout cela, tu lèves la tête pour regarder le ciel étoilé, au-dessus de tout. Un ciel qui te semble si beau, soudainement – sans doute aurais-tu dû prendre plus de temps pour l’observer. Tes paupières se ferment, alors. Tes derniers mots, dans un dernier soupir.

« Quand je ferme les yeux, je vois un monde où nous vivons tous ensemble. »

Tu te détestes. Parce que malgré tout cela…

« Et c’est… Putain de magnifique… »

… Tu y crois.


End file.
